Gravity
by yodasbitch
Summary: The force of gravity between two bodies is proportional to their masses and inversely proportional to the square of their separation. The force of gravity is always attractive. So what happens when Leda Martin is able to bend the very laws of Newton himself?
1. Museums and Math

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC, Leda. Everything else belongs to Marvel. **

Student 801 953 482

First: Leda

Last: Martin

Aged: 17

Date of birth: 1992, April 19th, Seattle; US

Student 801 953 483

First: St. John

Last: Allerdyce

Aged: 18

Date of birth: 1991, August 31st, Sydney; AU

**'Museums and Math'**

I hated museums. Museums were full of old people, and it wasn't that I had anything against old people, but I noticed that wherever old people were around, it was usually boring. So when the professors at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters dragged us to the dinosaur exhibit one weekend, Rogue, Bobby, John and I opted to sit at the food court and horse around for the majority of the trip. It wasn't that we didn't _want _to learn about thousand year old mummies; it was just that we saw them every day - our teachers were practically ancient.

We were eating peacefully, joking around and being loud teenagers as usual, when Rogue nudged my foot under the table. I looked up at her with a questioning glance, and she nodded her head towards two older boys coming towards our table.

"Hey, man. Can I get a light?" The curly haired boy asked, a cancer stick hanging from his fingers. John shook his head no.

"Why not?" The other one asked.

"'Cause I said no." John sneered.

"John," I scolded. "Don't be an ass." My boyfriend had the irrevocable capacity to be extremely aggravating at times, and I was hoping that he could tone it down a bit just so that a fight wouldn't break out. It wouldn't be the first time that John had angered someone in public so much that they decided punching him was an option. But as per usual, John ignored any advice and merely grinned at me.

"My brother asked you a simple question." The first guy stated, stepping a little closer to the table.

"Why are you being such a dick?" The curly haired boy asked. He simply wanted a light, but John wasn't giving him one. John _never _lent out his lighter. Although he didn't smoke, his powers required that he kept a strong hold on his zippo wherever he went. The downside to his mutation was the lack of production of the flame.

"Because I can." John snickered. I frowned slightly and sucked on my smoothie, getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Can I have a light?" The boy repeated himself.

John hummed while looking at the flame on his lighter, but then flipped it shut. "Sorry, can't help you out pal."

"John, knock it off." Rogue scoffed. I looked at the curly haired boy's brother, who was looking down at Rogue's cleavage and grinning at her. Rogue scoffed and looked away. In the last couple years that I had known her, Rogue had matured quite a bit - and not only in the physical category. She had shown responsibility and maturity in many aspects, and was developing into a wonderful young woman. Clearly, some people only took heed of the physical aspects of her maturity.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby asked, growing frustrated with John. He wasn't the only one.

"What, for them?" He motioned to us. "I can't help it if they're getting excited."

"I don't think they're getting excited." His friend retorted.

John sneered again. "We're trying to have a good time, alright?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time." Bobby looked annoyed. He would be. He and John had been arguing for years. It amazed me that they could still stand to be in the same room together.

Obviously pissed off and tired of waiting, the curly haired guy grabbed the lighter from John and lit his cigarette.

"Hey." John frowned, standing up. He was stopped by the curly haired boy's brother. "That's real cute, man."

"What're you gonna do? Suddenly your not so tough." The boy looked at John with an expression of challenge, and I silently gave him and his family my best regards. John was nasty when he was pissed off. But to my surprise, all John did was combust the smoker's arm.

"John!" I pulled him back and smacked him upside the head. John gave me a cheeky grin, wrapping a sly arm around my waist. Then of course, Bobby had to stand up and put out the fire, proving everyone's suspicions of mutant activity.

"Bobby!" I hissed, fearing the worst. Now we would have to explain to the entire food court that this was just a misunderstanding, and that John was a major jackass. Either that or we would have to fight off droves of pissed of civilians that had no reason to hate mutants either than the fact that one of them had just set an innocent man on fire.

So just as I was about to clarify that yes, in fact - we were mutants - everyone around us stopped moving. There was no noise or announcement of why this was happening, only the sound of hundreds of feet coming to a stop as people froze in their very spots. It was like something out of a movie.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue muttered, tapping a frozen spectator on the head.

"I didn't do this." Bobby muttered back, waving his hand in front of another frozen woman's face.

"No," Xavier's voice came through the crowd. "I did." And in rolled the mighty mind controller himself. "And then next time you feel like showing off, don't." His gaze flipped to John, disappointment etching into his features. John didn't have the most fabulous history with the Professor.

_"...breaking news. We're coming to you live from Washington, where there's been an attack on the oval office of the White House." _The TV blared, easy to hear thanks to the newly formed quiet of the museum. _"Details are still coming in, but we have been informed that the president and vice-president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants." _My eyes flickered to the TV screen, and I was greeted with a picture of the White House, which then flipped to the Oval office with crime scene tape splattered everywhere.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Mr. Summers suggested from somewhere in the crowd.

"I think you're right." Xavier wheeled out of the food court, us four trailing behind like little lost ducklings. I looked back at John with half lidded eyes, fiending irritation. Shit was going to hit the fan when we got back to the mansion. John caught me looking at him and gave me a familiar maniacal grin, tightening his grip around my middle.

When we got back to Xavier's, Bobby and John were sent straight to the Brain's office, while Rogue and I traveled straight up to my room to finish homework, thanks to the eventful trip to the museum this afternoon. It was strange, experiencing several of the most boring hours of your life followed by strange events that would be etched into your memory forever.

"You know that news broadcast? That was weird." Rogue mentioned, typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah, I know. How the hell did they get through security in the White House?" I mumbled, finishing my science equations and dumping them on the far corner of my bed. These few words were the only exchanges we had about the subject, and we abandoned the thoughts of the attack in favour of tackling the difficult history problems in front of us.

Over the course of the next few days, it seemed that something was piling up in the teacher's minds. The Professor and Scott disappeared to 'visit an old friend', while Storm and Jean left to find someone or something. They didn't tell us who or what, leaving all of the student body very confused (and somewhat relieved) at the fact that there would be no classes for the next week.

I sat in the rec room around lunch on Wednesday, cursing my awful course selection and Ms. Ororo's math problems. Math was never my forte, and I didn't enjoy answered questions that wouldn't ever arise in real life simply because I needed to practice some stupid equation.

**Elizabeth and Tracy planned a 5000km trip in an automobile with five tires, of which four are in use at any time. They plan to interchange them so that each tire is used the same number of kilometers. What is the number of kilometers each tire will be used? **

_Well I guess those two bitches will have to hitchhike, because I am not helping them figure out how many fucking tires they're putting on their goddamn car. _

My brain wasn't helping at all. I really hated math. I sucked at it, and I was really starting to pull my hair out over this question.

"Boo!" Someone grabbed my shoulders. I squeaked and turned around, only to be greeted with my boyfriend's smirk.

"Hey." John wrapped his arms around my shoulders, nipping my ear. I hummed in acknowledgment, picking up my pencil and tapping it on the table.

"Do you need help?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting backwards on it.

"Yes. I don't get it." I groaned, leaned back and rubbing my forehead in irritation. John was smart - unbeknownst to common knowledge and his reputation as a 'troublemaker' or a 'problem child', he could solve equations in the blink of an eye, and understood everything that went on in class. Perhaps that was why he didn't need to try hard at all - he already understood what was going on. John and I worked for a good twenty minutes, and after a very long and frustrating session, I wrote down my final answer to the question.

"I did it!" I stuck my hands up in the air.

"No, I did it." John laughed.

"Thank you, you're a saint." I smiled and pressed my lips against his, ignoring the fact that he had done most of the work and I had simply copied out what he was saying to me.

"No I'm not." My boyfriend frowned, grabbing a lock of my hair and twisting a finger it around, focusing in on specific strands.

Being with John was like sipping a freezing lemonade in a sauna. There was something about him that I couldn't describe - something that just made him unique and exclusive from everyone else. Nothing could compare to what I felt for John. When I first came to Xavier's mansion, John was the only one that understood my frustration, fear and anger against the general public's hatred for mutants. We cared for each other, nurtured each other and encouraged one another. When I was with him, I felt safe and hopeful - like I could achieve things that others didn't think I was capable of.

"Why aren't you with Jean? I thought you guys were gonna go shopping." John questioned, breaking me out of my thoughts. A vague blush lit my cheeks as I realized that I had probably been grinning at him like an idiot. We started walking towards my room on the second floor, hand in hand.

"I had work to do." I shrugged, not wanting to reveal to him the real reason I had stayed behind. Every couple of weeks on a random day there would be a trip to the mall or something, and we were each given a budget that we could spend while Storm and Jean spent the day at the food court. I hated shopping, and all Rogue wanted to talk about was Bobby, so I much preferred to spend the day around at the less-populated mansion…where it was certain that John would be lurking around.

"Yeah, right. You just wanted to hang out with me." John grinned, and I bit my lip to try and hide my own wide smile.

That night, I dozed of peacefully and feeling safe in the comfort of the walls of Xavier's. Little did I know that when the Professor was absent, the mansion was more vulnerable than it could ever be.


	2. Invasions and Surprise Visits

**'Invasions and Surprise Visits'**

**(A/N: cgi/set?id=69162308 - polyvore link to Leda's PJ's - just because I wanted to have some fun :P...)**

The invaders came in the middle of the night. Smack in the middle. My first clue that there were attackers was Caroline's supersonic screaming, and my second clue was the gunshots from downstairs. They didn't sound like bullets, but you could still hear them through the walls. The helicopters and lights outside of my room were confirming the fact that the mansion was under some sort of assault, so I rushed out of my room only to find that the halls were filled with screaming children. I got pulled along by John, who's face cleared with relief once he caught sight of me.

"What's happening?" I asked as we ran. I had to yell the question over the shouts of all the students. It was sad, really - no one seemed to be helping each other out; it was like every child for themselves.

"There are guys with guns!" Was all that John managed to say as he dragged me along by my hand. Suddenly we stopped as we heard Bobby calling out our names.

"John! Leda! Where's Rogue?"

"I don't know!" John halted to a stop to reply, his arms spread.

"I gotta find her!" Bobby took off.

"Hey!" John yelled after his friend's retreating form, tugging me after him. After a short minute of running through corridors down to the girls double dorms, Bobby sprinted into Marie.

"Rogue!"

"Bobby!"

"This way!"

Rogue let us around another hallway. The window in front of us looked safe for escape, but silhouettes of army members greeted us. One of them planted some sort of device into the window, and it blew up several seconds later. Shards of glass few towards us, and Rogue screamed. In a fit of panic, I ducked behind John and yelped for safety. He held me for a moment before we all ran the opposite way. We scrambled towards the living room, but the floor was littered with the corpses of dead guards.

"Jesus Christ..." I muttered before we ran back towards the front hall. We were then face to face with harsh beams of flashlights and guns. I gripped onto John's arm, and he pushed me behind him, holding me tight. The special flashlights cast an eerie glow around the dark foyer of Xavier's mansion.

Then, abruptly, there was as shout from the balcony above, and Wolverine came jumping down onto the guards. He was a blur for a couple of seconds, and when he stopped moving he was kneeling in front of us. All of the guards were dead. I couldn't move out of pure shock.

"Let's go." Logan nodded his head.

I tried to get my body to move, but all of my muscles were frozen - just like those spectators at the museum. John tried to pull me softly with him.

"Leda. Come on." I could feel my eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "Come on, baby." He coaxed, finally managing to haul me away from my spot.

Logan ran in the direction of the garage, aware that the helicopters were landing in front of the entrance to the school. Bobby opened the secret passage door, and we piled in. But Logan didn't follow, as Rogue's startled cry of his name confirmed. We ran as fast as we could down the tunnel until she stopped us.

"Wait wait you guys we gotta do something!" Rogue yelled, her southern accent harsh. "They're gonna kill him!"

"He can handle himself. Let's go!"

"Marie, he'll be fine." I agreed to my boyfriend's statement.

"Bobby!" Rogue turned to the Iceman. "Please."

I sighed and began to walk backwards. It was certain that we were going back; no way was Bobby going to pick _us_ over his girlfriend. So we all went back together, jogging along at a fairly quick pace. We reached the entrance just in time to see Logan walking towards an old fat guy...and tons of soldiers with guns.

"Holy shit they're gonna kill him! Someone do something!" I hissed, hiding back behind the wall, grabbing John's shirt. I didn't want to have anything to do with those guns. Bobby put his hand on the wall.

"Bobby, wait -" My question was cut off by a solid wall of ice forming between Logan and the men.

"NO! NO!" Logan cried, putting his hands on the wall.

"Logan, come on, let's go." But Logan didn't listen to Rogue. He put his hand against the ice, right against the military official's hand. I narrowed my eyes. The mighty Wolverine acting like he had been separated from his best friend? Something wasn't right.

"Logan." Bobby reminded him.

"Go! I'll be fine."

"But we won't." Rogue whimpered. With that remark, Logan's nurturing side took over, and he followed us. Right as he closed the door I heard the explosion, and I looked back at our supervisor with a frown.

"Go." He commanded us. "Keep going."

We ran down the somewhat damp and dark hallway until we got to the garage. The entrance was a hatch, and just as I was climbing up the stairs I banged my head on it.

"Fuck..." I swore.

"Leda." Rogue reminded me.

"Wouldn't it be nice to put a fucking sign on the damn thing? Or some flashing lights?" I complained, rubbing my head. Logan ignored me, heading straight for Cyclops's sleek blue car.

"I'm driving." John called, making me cringe. The last time he had driven me was last week, and we had snuck out to go to a bar. He was an excellent driver - the only problem was that he enjoyed hitting speeds of over 80 miles per hour. We almost crashed into a bus. I had no problem with velocity, but I certainly didn't want to become paralyzed any time soon.

Logan blocked him. "Hey, maybe next time."

I slipped into the middle between Bobby and John. The car was wonderfully spacious, letting us sit comfortably without being squished shoulder to shoulder.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby frowned, realizing that stealing his Professor's vehicle probably wasn't the best idea in the whole wide world.

"Oh yeah?" Logan scoffed. He flipped out his middle claw and turned on the ignition, resolving our issue of no keys. I snorted at the display of blatant immaturity. Scott and Logan had been going at it since the dawn of time, but this would certainly be the nail in the coffin. The engine revved and the car took off like a rocket, shooting us out of the garage way over the speed limit. We drove in silence until we reached a road surrounded by tall dark trees.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked, tilting his head towards Logan. Bobby, Rogue and I were still catching our breaths.

"Stryker." Logan replied after a little moment of silence. "His name is Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked softly.

"I can't remember."

John leaned into the front seat. "I don't like uncomfortable silences." He grunted.

"What're you doing?" Rogue's confused voice came from the front.

He pressed the button on the radio, and Nsync's 'Bye Bye Bye' came on, making everyone groan. John pressed another button, and something whirred. I frowned, leaning to see what he had discovered. "I don't think that's the CD player."

Something beeped, and Logan made a sound of surprise. I peeked through the side of his seat, only to be met with what looked like a tiny phone.

"Sit back." Logan ordered John.

"Where we goin'?" My boyfriend asked as he sat back, wrapping an arm around me.

Logan fingered the device that had just popped out of the radio. "Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby frowned a bit.

"Good." Logan upped the speed of the car, proving that - unlike John - he could handle the car responsibly while under high speed. John took my hand, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He planted his head on mine while I drew circles in his hand. Eventually I fell asleep, not being able to take the lack of rest.

When I woke up we were still driving, but the light outside had gone from pitch black to sunny morning. I inhaled deeply through my nose and tried to lift my head, only to find it stuck under John's. Many would have seen this display of affection as sweet, but I found it to be extremely painful, as my neck felt like it was going to snap off any second. I was acutely aware of Bobby giving Logan directions, and about five minutes later we stopped at a medium sized house with a nice front porch. Nothing like my old home.

"John...Pyro...Johnny." I mumbled into John's shoulder. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. I raised my head and he woke up, groggily looking around.

"Come on sleeping beauty. We gotta go." I pushed him out of the car. When we reached the front door of the house, Bobby stopped at the entrance for a second before entering.

"Mom! Dad! Ronny! Is anybody home?" He shouted, voice echoing off the walls. Finding nothing, he turned to Rogue and I. "I'll try and find you guys some clothes."

"I just need shoes. Slippers, preferably." I piped up.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and then turned to John. "Don't burn anything."

Rogue and Bobby traveled upstairs, and Logan moved into the kitchen. I chose to venture around the living room. It looked normal - like any other living room that you would encounter in a standard middle class Boston home. It seemed Bobby's parents were fairly orderly people. I knew that they didn't know Bobby was a mutant - that was for dang sure.

I looked around at all the fancy pots they had on display. I lifted a lid and gingerly looked inside, seeing if they had hidden money anywhere. Somewhere some ancient artifact expert was cursing me for touching something so precious. I sighed after putting the pottery down and fingered my multiple cartilage piercings. I turned around in boredom to find my beloved pyromaniac staring at the Drake family photos. John had come from a slightly dysfunctional home, and sometimes got caught up in memories. He flicked his lighter on and off, like he usually did when he was thinking or just bored out of his mind.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his ear and putting my chin on his shoulder. He leaned into my touch.

"It's not fair." He mumbled dejectedly with an angry tone mixed in.

"I know." I whispered into his shoulder,

John turned around and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't uncommon for him to bury his memories and shut them out through sexual activities. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entwined a hand in his hair, feeling his tongue delve into my mouth. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, and our tongue's battled for dominance. His won; as per usual. Several seconds later, we broke apart, panting. John grinned and moved down to my neck, backing me up against the couch.

"John, stop." I moaned slightly as he bit at my neck. "Before someone walks in on us."

He reluctantly let me go, and with a cheshire grin I walked upstairs to find Bobby.

"Here." He handed me some old converse. "Ronny never wore these anyway."

"Thanks."

Eventually, Bobby's parents and his brother came back, and discovered Logan drinking beer in their kitchen. Needless to say we all found ourselves seated in the Drake's living room two minutes later. When Bobby told his parents the truth about his abilities and where he had been staying for the past three years of his life, silence filled the room. The tension was so thick you could have cut it in half with a giant axe. The only sound for a couple of minutes was the sound of John's lighter, which I was accustomed to but didn't help the mounting tension whatsoever.

"So, uh..." Bobby's mother began. "When did you first know you were a-" She paused for a second, not knowing whether or not it was polite.

"A mutant?" John made a 'you're a dumb bitch' face which playing with his lighter. I stood silently beside him, regarding the mother with cold eyes. Needless to say I agreed with him and his demeanor.

"Would you cut that out?" Mrs. Drake asked. John flipped his lighter shut. I huffed and shifted my weight on my feet. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my waist, until I realized it was John's. I let him pull me towards him, and he kept his hand on my waist. I felt his chin on my shoulder a couple seconds later.

"You have to understand...we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Mr. Drake said.

"Bobby _is _gifted." Rogue cut in.

"We know that, we just didn't realize he was-"

"We still love you Bobby." The mother interrupted, and then paused as I snorted a bit in the background. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" And there went Logan. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Complicated." Mrs. Drake finished, disregarding Logan's question.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" Mr. Drake asked, most likely disbelieving in the fact that Logan was a teacher of any sort.

"Art." Logan answered gruffly. John was able to hide his surprise, but he still sniggered softly behind me. With a tight smile towards Mrs. Drake, who was looking in my direction, I stomped a foot on John's toes. He stopped laughing and held me tighter.

"Well, you should see what Bobby can do." Rogue said, seeming proud. I almost scoffed.

Bobby stuck his finger out and touched his mom's teacup. There was the sound of ice crackling, and seconds later the tea was frozen.

"Bobby." His mom whispered.

"I can do a lot more than that." Now Bobby sounded proud.

Mrs. Drake, seeming horrified yet slightly fascinated, put the frozen liquid down on the table, where the cat started to lick it. John chuckled. I had to admire that Bobby was proud of this. Freezing a teacup wasn't exactly an admirable feat.

Obviously Bobby's brother had some sort of problem with his brother having gifts, because he jumped up off the couch with a scowl and stormed upstairs. I frowned and leaned in closer to John.

"Oh, Ronny!" The mother called after him. "This is all my fault."

"Actually they discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault." John motioned to Bobby's father.

I covered my face in my hands at his remark, muttering in disdain. "That wasn't what she meant, John."

Something started beeping, and it took Logan a moment to realize that it was the little metal thing he had found in the car.

"Oh, it's for me." He walked outside to the back.

"Bobby." His mother turned to him. "Have you tried...not being a mutant?"

I breathed out through my nose and rolled my eyes, leaning into John for support. I couldn't believe this mother. Was she that stupid? And that horrible? "Have you tried not being a woman?" I spat at her.

She looked up in surprise, not responding. We kept eye contact until Logan came back.

"We have to go now." He barked.

"Why?" Rogue stood up in alarm at his tone.

"Now!" He was shouting. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Logan what's wrong?"John and I looked at each other with a frown before following Bobby out the door. Once outside, we realized that maybe we should have done the opposite.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!" A nervous looking young policeman commanded. He was looking at Wolverine's claws, which were extended in one hand.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Ronny." Bobby breathed. I growled in frustration. The stupid kid must have gotten to a phone upstairs.

"I said drop the knives." The policeman said again. There was a banging on the back door, and when I turned around I saw policemen standing on the other side, trying to get in.

"Break it." One commanded the other. The man broke the door, and Bobby's mother screamed. Bobby's parents were forced against the wall.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan tried to explain.

"Put the knives down!" He got yelled at.

"I can't." Logan turned to the police officer holding the gun out. "Look." He raised his arms to show the guy that they were claws, but the police officer took it as a threat and shot him in the head. Logan fell; the bullet imbedded in his forehead. I lost my voice for a couple of seconds before regaining it.

"Jesus, fuck!" I shouted. "You don't just shoot people in the fucking head!" I swore at the police officer. Pyro held my left wrist to silence me, but I still shook with anger. I knew that Logan would heal; he always did. I had seen him put cigars out on his palms. It just so happened that shooting him in the head would put him out of commission for awhile, which we could have really used at the moment.

"Miss, please." A woman stood on the other end of the porch with a gun in her hand.

"Alright the rest of you, on the ground now." The policeman pointed the gun at the rest of us. Bobby and Rogue started to lower themselves to the ground, but John and I stayed up.

"No way am I getting on my knees, you piece of shit." I hissed, sneering at him.

"Look, kids, I said: on the ground."

Neither John or I lowered ourselves.

"We don't wanna hurt you kids." The policewoman tried to be as friendly as possible, but I just glared at her.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about the news?" John said. He flicked open his lighter. "We're the worst ones."

And as he slipped into his pyrokinetic mind state, I transformed into mine; a mindset with endless possibilities and zero gravity. I erased the gravity on the woman, letting her slam up against the roof of the porch. Then I gave the gravity back, making her fall unconscious to the floor. Her body was blown away with fire. Next I took the gravity off of the cars, making them float upwards slowly. After blowing fire inside the house at the policemen inside, Pyro threw fire up at the cars, and I let them fall, where they crashed down on more officers.

I loved using my full abilities; it was like getting drunk off of pure power.

There was one last car coming down the road, its sirens blaring. I took away the gravity on the still car in front it, and fire ignited it. It flipped backwards, almost hitting the moving car. I erased all of the gravity on the front yard, and everything started to float upwards. The trees, humans and burning vehicles. But just as soon as John started to blast fire at the last car, I felt a familiar pull in my ankle, and we both were drained by Rogue.

"Oh shit," I whined as my powers ceased and both John and I crumpled to the porch floor. "Fuck." My body began to pound in pain, and I instinctively curled into a ball.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, there was the sound of a plane landing and wind whirling around. I looked up to see that - what I assumed was the X-Jet - had landed on the street, which was a sight that I never thought I'd see. John got up and looked at Rogue with acute disgust.

"Can you walk?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, it's passing." I grimaced and leaned onto him for support. I stared in wonder at the jet. I'd never seen a plane like this before. Logan got up, cracked his neck, looked at the yard and then looked back and Pyro like he'd done something bad.

"She helped." John pointed at me. I snorted in disapproval, smacking his arm.

Some of the police tried to get up as we walked by, but we paid them no heed and jogged to the jet. Once aboard, I caught a glimpse of Storm and Jean at the front of the jet, along with a blue guy sitting in one of the passenger seats.

"Guten tag." He greeted, his long tail swishing behind him.

"Holy shit." I raised an eyebrow.

"Leda. Language." Storm reminded.

"Nice to see you too." I muttered, taking a seat in one of the futuristic looking chairs. This entire plane looked like something straight out of Star-Trek.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich circus I was known as 'the incredible Nightcrawler'." He said proudly.

_Cool. A blue circus mutant. You meet one everyday. _

"Yeah, save it." Logan said gruffly.

"Hey!" I turned around to look at him, causing our 'Art' teacher to roll his eyes. "I wanted to hear about the Munich circus!"

"We're outta here." Storm said as she revved the jet. After a little while of flying, I started to relax. Maybe this wasn't so bad. We just had to fly back to the mansion and get things organized. A little trip to Boston wasn't going to hurt, was it?

I was wrong, as per usual.


	3. Barrel Rolls and Campfires

**'Barrel Rolls and Campfires'**

"I've got two signals approaching. Coming in fast." Storm announced, causing my eyebrows to furrow. What did that mean? Were there other planes coming? Abruptly, a woman's voice came onto the intercom.

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20, 000 feet. Return with our escort to Hanscom air force base. You have 10 seconds to comply." _

"Wow, somebody's angry." Storm frowned.

"I wonder why." Logan looked back at John and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry - would you rather be in prison at the moment?" I raised my eyebrows.

Logan looked at me with his very best 'shut up' face. John just raised his eyebrows at Logan. The woman started talking again, growing increasingly angry.

_"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom air force base. Lower your altitude now." _

I looked out the window and saw two weird looking planes flying beside us. The people inside didn't look too friendly.

_"Repeat, lower your altitude to 20, 000 feet. This is your last warning." _

I didn't hear what Storm said, but the planes fell back. I made a face. What were they doing? Were they really _that _lazy?

Then there was a beep.

"They're markin' us." Storm said, surprise masking her voice.

Were they allowed to do that?

"They're gonna fire. Hang on!" Storm yelled back at us. The plane flew faster, and Logan fell against the controls. He scampered back to his seat.

"What?! Are they allowed to do this?!" I asked.

"Probably, we're unidentified." Logan responded, buckling himself in.

"That's bullshit!" I exclaimed.

"I gotta shake 'em." Storm flipped the plane.

"Please don't do that again." John said. I looked over to see my boyfriend visibly pallor. I just gripped onto the seat tightly and clenched my jaw. The beeping of the emergency alarm was ticking me off, and I really didn't want to be barrel rolling around in the sky while two army planes were firing missiles at us.

"I agree." Logan barked. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?" No one replied, but the weather around the aircraft grew darker. I guessed that it was Storm with her weather control, because the sky got dark with clouds, which threatened much more than heavy rain. Everyone looked out the window to find that there were giant tornadoes forming all around the plane. I gaped and tightened my seatbelt. By now my knuckles were white with the force that I was putting on the handles, so I quickly curled myself into a ball and held together my legs with my arms. This usually helped with my nausea.

We flew through the tornadoes with no trouble, and I hoped that the other planes got lost in the storm. I just buried my head into my knees, and after what seemed like hours but was really minutes, the sky cleared up.

"Everybody ok back there?" Jean asked. Muttered yeah's and yes's came, but Logan's blunt reply of 'no' didn't come as a shock. I wasn't going to fly on a plane anytime soon after this. Just as we were beginning to think that we were in the clear, the X-Jet's warning alarms started again.

"Ugh." I moaned. "Not again."

"Oh my god there's two of 'em." Storm said, trying to keep calm.

"What? What's coming? What the fuck is coming?!"

"Missiles." Bobby told me.

"Leda!" Jean yelled at me from the front.

"What?!" I yelled back. _What on earth could she possibly need from me at this time? _

"Can you take the gravity off of them?" Her voice was panicked. It was clear that she didn't have faith in herself to take care of them.

"I-I don't know! I can try!" I usually had to see what I was levitating, but it was worth a shot. Couldn't hurt, right?

No one spoke while Jean and I worked together to try and lift the first missile off our course. I concentrated, and after a breath that I hadn't known I was holding in, we managed to get the first missile off course.

Storm said, "One more..." In an encouraging voice, but I found myself drained of energy. I couldn't bring myself to focus on the missile. Out of nowhere there was an explosion, and the metal of the plane right behind my seat blew up. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Rogue flying out of her chair.

When I woke up, Joh's face loomed over me, and all I could see was the ugly blue and grey canvas of the tent above.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi." I blinked my eyes a couple times, adjusting to the dim lighting and beginning to shiver from the temperature.

"Are you cold?" He handed me a sweater. I nodded and put it on, grateful for the warmth. I was freezing my head off in my tank top.

"Where are we?" I asked as John helped me sit up, causing my vision to swim slightly. John recapped what had happened when I was unconscious. Apparently, the plane had been seconds away from crashing to the ground until Magneto had conveniently popped up out of nowhere and saved our asses. Now _that _was a debt that was going to be a bitch to repay.

"Oh...great." I muttered when we walked outside. We were literally in the middle of nowhere. I could see that Magneto, Mystique, Storm, Jean and Logan were talking around a campfire, but none of them seemed to notice Kurt hanging from the tree above.

"Wait...what about Rogue?" I looked at John.

"Uh...the guy who worked in the circus can teleport. He caught Rogue before she fell any further." John said, staring at his feet as we moved towards the X-Jet.

"Oh." I scrunched my nose up in confusion. "So why was Magneto out here anyway?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. You hungry?"

"Fuck yes. What do we have?" My mind was completely distracted once I realized how empty my stomach was. I was handed a pack of cookies and some water. I raised an eyebrow.

"The plane is full of people who live in a school but we're too dumb to pack decent food for emergencies?" I stuck my tongue out in disgust. John snorted and opened the cooler, pulling out a bottle of water. I opened my pack of cookies and made a noise of disgust once I discovered the flavour; chocolate. I was pretty sure I'd had chocolate ice cream at least 48 hours ago, so the flavour was already starting to get boring. Didn't they have variety with these things?

I spotted Bobby and Rogue trying to light a fire, and Rogue stand back, giving up. She looked towards us, huddled together on a log for warmth. I was at an advantage when it came to days like today; John was always at a warmer body temperature than anyone else.

"You could help." She said. John sat up a little straighter, and the fire lit. My friend scoffed and walked away, causing Bobby to follow.

I looked at my boyfriend with a frown, devouring another cookie. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, and I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued to eat my cookies. He usually liked to brood when he was upset, and then we'd have make-up sex or watch movies for hours on end.

Once I was done eating, I began to feel exhaust creeping up on me. I was considerably tired from all the action that had occurred this afternoon. I couldn't believe that I almost died while unconscious while flying 20, 000 feet in the air. Good grief.

John and I ended up shared a tent, since I didn't want to sleep alone. Nobody had anything to change into, so everyone slept in their evacuation clothes. It was fine with me - heck, I would have rather done this on a regular basis than wash my own clothes. But before I fell asleep, my head in the cape of John's neck, I heard a small yelp come from the direction of the campfire where Magneto and the others were.

"What was that?" I sat up.

John groaned. "What?"

"Ugh." I buried myself in his arms again, not wanting to deal with any more serious crap. "Never mind. Let's play the animal game."

"Alright. Me first."

The animal game was basically a stupid dinner table game that had started when John and I went on dates in the main city. We had grown bored of making fun of customers in the fancy establishments and instead devoted ourselves to a weird animal guessing game. The respective opponent would pick an animal, and the other would have to ask a series of questions to try and correctly identify it. If the partner guessed the wrong animal 3 times, it was a loss on their side, and the game would go on.

"M'kay. Is it a mammal?" I started.

"Nope."

"Bird?"

"No."

"Uh...fish?"

"Nope."

"Is it an amphibian?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Close." John cheated.

"Reptile?"

"Yup."

"Frog?"

"Strike one. That's an amphibian, baby." My boyfriend poked my nose.

"Snake?"

"Bingo." He kissed me. I grinned against his lips. I straddled him, tangling my hands in his hair. Our tongues were fighting for control, and for once mine won. His mouth was hot, like usual. I moaned and he clutched my thighs.

"Shh." I took my lips off of his to see if anyone had heard my moan. I didn't hear anyone yelling at us to shut up like usual, so I continued.

John flipped us back over so that I was on my back and attacked my neck, moving up my jaw line. One of my hands stayed in his hair, while the other moved down his chest. We were a pretty horny couple, so after a couple of days the sexual tension would break and we would just fuck each other senseless. Unfortunately I felt that engaging in intercourse in a tent with teachers in the area would not be the best idea. John distracted me from my thoughts by taking one hand off my thigh to let it sneak under my tank top.

"John. Wait." I gasped.

"What?" He breathed on my neck.

"Not here."

He huffed and flopped back down beside me giving me a final kiss on the cheek. I truly appreciated John's ability to listen to me. Maybe he didn't listen to others very well, or respond to authority at all, but if I said stop or wasn't comfortable with something, he was the first to address it. It was a quality in him that I had paid attention to from the very beginning.

We continued to play the animal game until we both dozed off.


	4. Holographs and Loud Noises

**'Holographs and Loud Noises'**

The next morning, after Rogue and I got our medical evaluations, we began to fly to Alkali Lake. It was somewhat of a long trip, but I had a feeling that with Magneto in tow, we were safe from any other mechanical malfunctions.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked, looking in the cabinet with the spare uniforms.

"Yeah, where's ours?" Bobby asked Logan.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." Logan smirked.

Magneto chuckled from his spot beside Mystique. He looked over at Rogue.

"We love what you've done with your hair." He laughed. I grimaced, recognizing the low blow. Rogue started to take off her gloves, and started walking towards Magneto with a haughty expression. Bobby pulled her back just in time.

"Hey, hey. Come on. Let's go." Bobby guided her away from Magneto. Mystique laughed as they left to the front jet.

John flicked his lighter open, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He turned towards me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I'll bet."

I pouted and he chuckled, causing Magneto looked over. I continued to whisper to John while his warm hand crept up my thigh. He laughed at some things that I told him, and kissed me at others. The entertaining playful 'perfect couple' banter was routine for us, even though we knew it pissed people off.

"So, they say you're the bad guy." Pyro looked over to Magneto.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto looked over to us. John nodded slightly.

"That's a dorky lookin' helmet. What's it for?"

"John, don't be a douche." I breathed out, picking at my blue nails. My boyfriend had a slight tendency to speak his mind, and that wasn't always a good things.

"This 'dorky looking helmet' is the only things that's going to protect me from the _real _bad guys." Magneto held his hand up. John's lighter flew up into his hand. John sat up, and I stiffened.

"What's your name?" Magneto asked him.

"John."

"What's your real name, John?"

"Pyro." John took the flame from the lighter and held it in his hand.

"Quite a talent you have there, Pyro."

"I can only manipulate the fire. I can't create it." My boyfriend seemed disappointed with himself. Before extinguishing the flame, Pyro took my hand and put the flame in it. It wouldn't burn me - John never let it. The flame burned in my hand for a minute before blowing away. I grinned. This trick never failed to amaze me, even though I made John do it a million times.

"You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different." Magneto told him. He gave him his lighter back. John took it from him and held it close. I smirked.

"And what's your name, lovely?" Magneto looked at me, his deep metallic grey eyes boring into mine.

"Leda."

"Do you have a real name?"

I shook my head. "Just Leda."

"And what can you do, my dear?"

I said nothing, but took gravity off of his helmet.

"Not a telekinetic?" He seemed curious as he reached out to grab his helmet. I let it float the the ceiling of the plane. I felt his power slowly start to grab at the helmet, but I was strong enough to keep it from him.

"Nope. Catch it if you can." I smiled and let the helmet drop. Magneto stopped it with his metal control, but not before Mystique jolted up to catch it. She sat back down and cast me a harsh glare. I relaxed back against John, who put an arm around me and lit my hand on fire again. There was no further interaction between Magneto, Mystique, John and I for the rest of the trip.

Once we arrived at Alkali Lake, everyone stayed in the plane for what seemed to be a little geography lesson. A circular platform rose from the centre of the plane and whirred to life, casting light beams all over the place until they settled in the middle of the metal base.

"Alright, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway." Storm explained while the little holographic projection changed. "You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance." Logan said.

"Mh-hmm. And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now this is recent water activity." The projection showed all of these things as Storm switched her descriptions.

"If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean said from her spot at the front.

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Nightcrawler.

"No, I have to be able to see where I'm going; otherwise I could wind up inside a wall." He finished with little giggle.

"I'll go." Wolverine suggested. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

"Wolverine," Magneto walked through the projection towards Logan. "Whoever goes into the damn needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

"I'll take my chances." Logan grunted.

"But I won't." Magneto turned to Mystique, who smiled at everybody. I looked up at her from my spot beside John. I knew that she was a shape shifter; it wasn't exactly a secret, and I wasn't really afraid of her. But I believed that I could agree with everyone else (besides Magneto) on this aircraft - I didn't trust her.

Mystique left the plane after a little bit of talking to her boss, and I relaxed against the back of the seat once she had left the vicinity. After around ten minutes, the voice of Mystique came over the intercom.

"I'm in."

"She's good." Logan remarked.

"You have no idea." Magneto sounded extremely pleased, prompting me to raise a brow.

"Alright, you four stay here. We're going in." Storm grabbed her gloves, sliding them on and ushering all of the remaining adults out of the plane. I sighed, watching them leave.

"I'm hungry." I announced after a few minutes of silence. Rogue handed me a pack of cookies.

"Cookies? I had this for dinner. Is this really all that we have on the plane? Cookies? I'm going to gain ten pounds! For fucks sake, I-"

"Leda." Bobby interrupted. He knew how long my rants could go on for.

"Look at this thing! It says it has over a hundred calories in the entire fucking package!"

"Just eat the fucking cookies." Rogue growled from the front of the plane. She seemed to be trying to figure out the controls.

I huffed and ate my cookies in silence. This time they were strawberry flavoured.

"I don't even like strawberry." I pouted. John laughed and took a cookie from the package. After an hour or so of sitting in the plane and not doing jack shit, I was bored out of my mind.

"Hey," I nudged John. "Should we go in there?"

"Nah. Give 'em a few more minutes."

I nodded. "Kay."

John's lighter clicking open and the distant chatter of Bobby and Rogue helped me relax a bit. My stomach was half full thanks to the cookies, and I was still a bit tired. I fell asleep on John again for about another 30 minutes, but even after that nobody was back. I sighed.

Suddenly John stood up.

"That's it." He walked to the front of the plane and opened the hatch for the staircase. I grabbed my sweater and took the first step own the hatch.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit, we're going in there."

"John, they told us to stay here." Rogue chastised him. Always the good girl.

"Do you always do as you're told, Rogue?" I asked her.

"Well, why are you going?" She spat back, not answering my question.

"It was my idea, darlin'." I mocked, spreading my arms out in defiance.

She stayed quiet as she watched us descend down the hatch. It was cold outside, but not freezing. My sweater kept me warm enough.

We were about halfway to the base when a loud ringing sound hit my ears.

"Fuck!" I yelled, hitting the ground. John collapsed next to me on his back. I squeezed my eyes shut. John's hand found mine, and I held it tightly, my head against his chest. Then, as quickly as it had started, the humming stopped. I ay there, my eyes shut, whimpering in pain like a pathetic crying dog.

"Leda." I heard John's attentive voice, but I couldn't get up because of the tension in my bones. All of my hearing felt like it was being muffled.

"Leda, hey, it's ok." John hugged me.

"What the fuck was that?" I moaned, still holding my head in pain. There was a ringing in my left ear that wouldn't go away.

We stumbled to the edge of a forest, where I leaned against the trees for support. I saw a helicopter lying inside a line of stones a couple hundred meters away.

_Wonder what that's for..._

"Are you sure you don't wanna go inside?" John asked me, regarding the base.

"Fuck no. The fabulous X-Men can solve their own shit." I sneered. John seemed to draw him own conclusion, and then nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, something caught my eye towards the South. It was Magneto and Mystique coming up from the snowy hill. They boarded the helicopter, and Mystique started the engines up.

"Woah, woah. Wait a second." I frowned and began to walk towards the large aircraft. John stood beside me, and together, we looked up at the two as the helicopter began to take off. The wind picked up around us, making my hair swirl around my face. Even amidst all of the wind and flying snow, John and I didn't move. Magneto and Mystique looked at each other, and then back at us. Magneto nodded and motioned for us to come aboard.

John and I then looked at each other.

"Fuck it. Let's go." I pulled him towards the hatch. I had virtually nothing back at the mansion besides clothing, and besides, I completely agreed with what Magneto was making a stand for. Humans were worth no more to me than dog shit.

A ladder much like the one of the X Jet lowered for us. We walked up and were greeted by a roomy helicopter.

"Stay at the back and hold on." Mystique commanded. She nodded at me through the mirror, and I returned the motion, causing her to shoot me a tight smile. It wasn't a full smile, but it was a smile.

I held onto the side of the helicopter and looked over the edge at the X Jet.

_So long, suckers. _

They _were_ my friends, and I _was_ sort of sad to lose them like this. But I really did want to go with Magneto. This was a huge opportunity for me to fight for what I believed in and make a difference for mutants all around the world. We could become the superior race. We just had to show the homo-sapiens how wrong they were.

John came up behind me a put an arm around my waist, also looking out at the ground below us, which was getting further and further away. Through the wind that the helicopter was generating, I could hear him ask if I was ok.

I nodded and leaned into him. I was ok now. Everything would be ok. As long as I was with John, I was home.

**Fin**

**A/N: So, that's that! :S I really am not confident in this work at all - so if any of my readers would like to take the time to review at let me know whether they think it is worth keeping up, you are welcome to :) I'm sort of conflicted as to whether I should keep it up or not. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry that the story isn't any longer - I could have written way more but the actual scenes that my characters were in were not that long. I guess I could have written a lot more, I don't know. **


End file.
